A Little Piece of Heaven
by dreaming-alien
Summary: Des questions se posent, des changements s'opèrent, des règles d'or sont transgressées. Ce sont tout deux des joueurs, et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour gagner, quitte à s'auto-détruire. Larmes de chagrin, larmes de joie... comment leur histoire va-t-elle se finir? c'est ce que vous allez découvrir en suivant l'histoire de Castiel et Marlène.


**Castiel & Marlene**

Elle a 16 ans. Il en a deux de plus. Elle est artiste, il est photographe. Il rêve d'ici, elle rêve d'ailleurs.

Deux adolescents, tous deux réunit par le destin; des questions se posent, des changements s'opèrent, des règles d'or sont transgressées. Ce sont tout deux des joueurs, et ils ne reculeront devant rien pour gagner, quitte à s'auto-détruire. Larmes de chagrin, larmes de joie... comment leur histoire va-t-elle se finir? Vont-il trouver les pièces qui leur manquent l'un chez l'autre, et finalement réussir à former un seul même puzzle? sont-ils fait pour se complèter? c'est ce que vous allez découvrir en suivant l'histoire de Castiel et Marlène.

 **~~Et voilà, premier chapitre! Comme vous pourrez le constater, il y a deux points de vues; je me suis dit que ça vous aiderai peut être à comprendre comment pensent les personnages principaux. Aussi, j'essaye de trouver un logiciel pour pouvoir faire des illustrations, donc si vous pouvez me conseiller ça serait super sympa! En attendant j'espère que vous suivrez Castiel et Marlène jusqu'au bout, parce qu'à mon avis il y aura une bonne vingtaine de chapitres! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience :) Bonne lecture mes p'tits lighters !~~**

 **CHAPITRE I : NIGHTMARE**

 **Point de vue de Marlène :**

Bon, voilà. C'est la nouvelle vue que je vais me taper jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ba morray, ça ressemble pas à grand-chose… En tout cas ça change de la ville. Et puis ce silence… ça donne froid dans le dos ! J'espère que c'est parce que c'est dimanche parce que là… ça fait carrément flipper. Y'a du vert partout, ça fait bizarre… bon ! Soyons positive, y'a pas d'immeubles pour bloquer la vue : le ciel de fin d'après-midi s'étend jusqu'aux collines, là où quelques teintes de rose annoncent le coucher du soleil. Tiens, faudra que je pense à faire un tableau… histoire d'avoir un souvenir de ce calvaire quand je me serai tirée.

 _-Hé, Marly! McDo ou Kebab?_

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Si la daronne avait entendu ça, j'aurai déjà été dans le train en direction de la ville. Avec maman, c'est toujours du bio. Enfin, c'était.

 _-McDo ça ira, Padre !_

 _-Tu veux v'nir ?_

Au moment où je m'apprête à répondre, je m'arrête soudainement. Je jette un coup d'œil à la fenêtre. De toute façon, j'ai rien à faire ici. Et puis, connaissant mon père, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il change d'avis en cours de route. Ça pourrait être marrant. Je prends ma veste en cuir et dévale l'escalier. Padre me tiens la porte ouverte, en souriant comme un clown.

 _-Tu ressemble à Mickael Jackson._

 _-Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre, mais dans les deux cas, j'aimerais pas être à ta place._

Il se renfrogne à l'idée que ma daronne ait pu le tromper. Ah, je suis méchante… Enfin, c'est pas comme si c'était vrai.

 _-De toute façon, je parlais de ton look,_ dit-il pour se rassurer.

Quelque minute plus tard, nous roulons à travers les champs, un léger parfum de terre humide caressant mon visage. J'aime bien ouvrir la fenêtre quand Padre roule vite, même si c'est pas comme dans les films avec le brushing parfait. Mais je m'en fou, l'adrénaline c'est mon truc.

 _-Alors ? Pas trop dépaysée ?_

Je hausse les épaules en remontant la fenêtre un peu, histoire de ne pas manger mes longs cheveux noirs.

 _-Ici ou ailleurs…_

 _-c'est quand même pas pareil, la ville et la banlieue…_

 _-L'un ou l'autre, j'ai l'impression de pas être à ma place._

 _-En même temps si tu compares avec les States tout le temps, c'est normal que tu sois déçue…_

 _-Arrête Padre, on en a déjà parlé. Ma vie, elle m'attend là-bas, c'est tout. Et je compte bien aller la retrouver après le bac cette année._

Il marmonne quelque chose, mais je ne l'entends pas un spasme a parcouru mon bras, et j'ai haussé la musque d'un coup. C'est _Hotel California_ … ça fait un bail que je l'ai pas entendue, j'avais oublié que ça sonnait comme ça… automatiquement, je l'ajoute à la playlist de mon portable.

 _-Tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller demain ?_

 _-Ba c'est pas comme si y'avait deux lycées, si ?_

Padre a du perçoir l'ironie dans ma voix il prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Allumer une cigarette est beaucoup plus intelligent.

 _-Sweet Amoris. Encore un nom à coucher dehors…_

 _-Pourquoi t'es aussi négative ? Si ça se trouve tu vas passer la plus belle année de ta vie ici !_

 _-Si ça se trouve un jour, maman reviendra à la vie._

Padre se tait tout d'un coup, juste au moment où la chanson se termine. Tout devient silencieux, même ma respiration semble s'être arrêtée. Seul le bourdonnement de la voiture se fait entendre.

 _-Pardon… j'aurais pas dû dire ça._

 _-C'est rien, oublie._

Il jette sa cigarette à peine fumée par la fenêtre, et ne dit plus un mot. Oublier. Ça, c'est un truc que j'ai jamais réussi à faire, et c'est certainement pas maintenant que j'y arriverai. Maman est morte il y a quelques semaines. Anévrisme cérébral. Pas très marrant, hein ? Je sais. Je devrais être en pleur. Mais j'y arrive pas. Je m'en veux, parfois. Je me dis que c'est pas normal. Certain appelle ça le déni. Moi je pense qu'il me manque une case celle de la sensibilité. Bon, Padre et maman sont divorcé depuis bien longtemps… mais bon, ils étaient resté amis, et ils se connaissaient depuis le lycée, alors je comprends qu'il ait du mal à s'en remettre. Enfin… du coup, je viens d'emménager chez lui. Il habite en banlieue, comme vous avez dû le comprendre. C'est pas génial, mais bon, c'est temporaire.

Tout d'un coup, je vois que nous avons dépassé un panneau indiquant la direction d'un Japonais à volonté.

 _-On va plus à McDo ?_

 _-Changement de programme._

Il me lance un petit regard complice. J'en étais sure. Je ris, et change de station, m'arrêtant soudainement au son de Queen.

Le dîner était parfait. Ca faisait un bail que j'avais pas mangé de sushis ! Mine de rien, ça calle ces petit machin… En tout cas, je suis assommée. Après m'être brossée les dents et avoir enfilé un vieux jogging, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre avant de dormir. Bon, O.K., j'avoue, là c'est beau. On dirait des paillettes tellement il y a d'étoiles… en ville on y voit rien du tout. La lune est presque devenue un mythe tellement elle se fait rare. Mais là, je peux voir le croissant d'ici… faudra vraiment que je pense à peindre ici, ça va me changer du paysage urbain…

Après plusieurs minute bloquée devant ma fenêtre, je fini finalement par aller dormir. Demain, c'est le grand jour… déjà que je suis pâle comme un fantôme, alors si en plus demain matin j'ai des cernes, on va me prendre pour une droguée.

Heureusement, le lendemain matin à 7h précise, alors que je me tiens debout comme un zombie devant le miroir de ma commode, je remarque que je n'ai pas de cernes. Mais J'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mes –habituellement grands- yeux bleus ouvert. Je baille et me dirige vers la douche. Bien sur l'eau est froide. Bon, on moins, ce petit coup de fouet matinal m'a bien réveillée. Je fouille dans ma valise à la recherche de vêtements, et comme d'habitude, je fou le bordel. Pas grave, je rangerais en rentrant. Si j'ai pas trop la flemme.

Au final, j'enfile un jean troué –autant que les profs s'y habituent direct-, un t-shirt avec une citation de Kurt Cobain en plein sur le devant, une chemise avec des motifs écossais autour de ma taille, avec mes bottes combats et un bandana à mon poignet... Je me regarde dans le miroir. Voilà, c'est moi : Marlene, 17ans, aux cheveux noirs de jais qui tombent a cascade le long de mon dos, aux yeux bleus partiellement cachés par quelques mèches rebelles et au visage fin, sans oublié le style électrique… ouais, c'est bien moi. Je souris. Aujourd'hui, ça va être le feu.

L'avantage ici, c'est que tout est à portée de main. Même pas besoin de prendre le bus. Je prends à gauche, à droite, tout droit… Et voilà, le fameux Sweet Amoris. Ca à l'air plutôt grand… en même temps, c'est le seul bahut du coin. On dirait presque une université avec le jardin an face… finalement, je pourrai peut-être m'y habituer, à ce paysage. En plus, il fait encore humide, en plein mois d'octobre ! Et oui, j'intègre le bahut en plein trimestre. J'ai raté un mois et demi à cause du décès de ma mère. On peut pas vraiment dire que ça a été des vacances, mais bon… on va voir ce que ça fait d'être nouvelle ! Ma veste en cuir pendue par dessue mon épaule et mon sac-à-dos hipster accroché à l'autre, je me dirige vers l'entrée d'un pas assuré. En jetant un petit coup d'œil au gens qui m'entoure, je me rends compte qu'on me regarde. Ba quoi ? C'est quand même pas le style qui les choque ! Je croise les regards d'un groupe de trois filles près de ce qui ressemble à une équipe de basketteurs : une grande blonde avec une jupe ras l'oignon, une petite asiat' et une brune avec un piercing à l'arcade et une queue de cheval. Elle me regarde de haut en bas, mais il y a un mélange de surprise et de mépris dans leurs petits yeux. Super, moi qui pensais m'être débarrassé des garces de pacotille en ville… bon, on va pas les juger trop vite ! Tâchons de rester mature cette année : pas de coup de gueule. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Ça serait trop dommage de manquer une occasion de les remettre à leur place… au moment où je m'apprête à passer devant elles pour entrer dans l'établissement, j'entends les basketteurs siffler. Je les ignore.

 _-Hé, les mecs, téma !_

 _-Waouh ! Elle charmante la p'tite nouvelle !_

 _-Arrêtez, si ça s'trouve c'est la p'tite sœurette du punk de service ! Vous avez vu comment elle est sapée ? Ils sont de la même famille c'est sûre !_

 _-Et alors ? Moi j'me la ferai bien la frangine du punk de service !_

Je leur lance un regard noir. Apparemment, je suis pas la seule à ne pas apprécier : le groupe des trois filles que j'ai repéré tout à l'heure ont l'air énervées aussi bien que je doute que ce soit pour les même raisons que moi. C'est qui, ce « punk de service » ? Je suis fille unique, moi ! J'ai rien à voir avec ce type ! Quelle bande de branleur… Je serre les dents, en tentant de ne pas pousser la porte trop brusquement. Manque de chance, je parviens à aplatir la face que quelqu'un. Un bruit sourd a retentit de l'autre côté de la porte.

 _-Aïe ! Bon sang, faites-gaffe avec cette porte !_

Je grimace, et la porte s'ouvre à la volée devant moi. Un grand blond me fait face, sa main recouvrant son nez. Il a l'air en colère. Tu m'étonnes, aussi…

 _-Merde, désolée, J'ai pas réalisé que t'était derrière…_

Ses yeux ambre s'agrandissent un peu. On dirait qu'il bugue… ça aurait été marrant, dans d'autres circonstances. Mais là…

 _-Heu… Tu… tu es Marlene ?_

 _-Ouaip ! Génial comme entrée, pas vrai ?_

Il rit, mais on dirait presque un rire nerveux. Il retire immédiatement sa main de devant son visage et la passe dans ses cheveux.

 _-Moi, c'est Nathaniel. Je suis le délégué principal, j'allais justement jeter un coup d'œil devant pour voir si tu t'étais pas fait embarquée par cette bande d'imbéciles…_

 _-C'est pas passé loin…_

 _-Ca m'étonne pas ! Déjà qu'ils sont insupportable avec les autres filles, mais alors les jolies nouvelles... heureusement que t'es encore en vie._

Je lève un sourcil, et lui offre un de mes plus jolis sourires. Il rougit, et passe sa main derrière sa nuque. Au même moment, on entend quelqu'un gueuler dehors.

 _-HEY ! Quel est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?_

 _-Heu… Faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il se passe !_ me dit Nathaniel, un peu sonné. _Tiens, ton emploi du temps. Tu es dans ma classe, en 314. Tu verras, le repérage est relativement simple ici. Bon… je te laisse, à tout de suite !_

 _-C'est ça, à toute._

Il sourit et se dirige vers la sortie. Ah, les mecs… tous les mêmes. Je soupire de façon dramatique en me dirigeant vers la salle de classe. Le bahut est clean, et vachement classe avec quelques tableaux d'amateurs qui ornent les couloirs… peut être qu'il y a un atelier peinture, ça pourrait être vraiment intéressant pour moi…

Alors… 312… 313, ah ! 314. Un groupe de filles assez enthousiastes sont déjà devant la porte. Je les ignore et m'appuie contre le mur, en enlevant quand même un écouteur. Vous savez, cette mesure de précaution quand y'a du monde… Au bout d'un moment, l'une d'elles me remarque. Elles commencent à chuchoter, et c'est finalement celle qui est le mieux sapée qui vient me parler.

 _-Heu… Salut ! T'es la nouvelle ?_

Je retire mon écouteur en me redressant.

 _-Ouais, je m'appelle Marlene._

 _-Rosa !_

Une autre fille à la tresse s'accoude sur l'épaule de Rosa, accompagnée d'une petite aux cheveux violets.

 _-Moi c'est Iris ! Et elle s'est Violette._

 _-Ça te va bien !_

Je lui souris. Elle a l'air d'hésiter.

 _-M-merci…_

 _-Roh, Violette ! Fais pas ta timide ! Alors, tu viens d'où ? Me demande Iris._

 _-J'habitais en ville, avant. Je viens d'emménager._

Je me tourne vers Rosa. J'aime trop son style, elle se démarque vraiment des autres… La mode victorienne, avec en plus ses longs cheveux argentés, ça lui va super bien !

 _-J'adore ton look._

 _-Merci ! Le tiens est pas mal non plus !_

Je lui souris. Elles ont l'air sympa ! En tout cas plus chaleureuses que les filles que j'ai croisé à l'entrée… Je remarque un carton à dessins entre les mains de Violette.

 _-Tu dessines ?_

 _-Heu… je me débrouille…_

 _\- Arrêtes ! C'est la meilleure du lycée ! Montre-lui, Violette !_

Nous avons passé quelques minutes à peines à regarder ses dessins, après l'avoir convaincu de nous les dévoiler. Elle a vraiment du talent… faudrait qu'on fasse un truc ensemble. La sonnerie retentit juste au-dessus de moi, ce qui a pour effet de me faire lever la tête je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec mon prof principal, qui nous fait entrer dans la salle.

Iris s'est mise à côté de Violette, et moi à côté de Rosalia. Le prof s'est brièvement présenté comme étant Mr Faraize, le prof d'histoire. J'ai pas vraiment écouté, j'étais plus occupée à gribouiller sur mon cahier tout neuf, et qui va certainement se transformer en cahier à esquisse, comme chaque année. Le prof commence à faire l'appelle, et je contraste avec regret que les trois filles peu aimable que j'ai vu devant l'entrée sont dans ma classe. L'asiat', c'est Lynn celle avec le piercing c'est Charlotte, et la grande blonde c'est Ambre. Et après ambre, c'est Nathaniel. Nathaniel ? Je lève les yeux vers lui, abasourdie. C'est le frère d'Ambre ! Ca par exemple… on va se marrer, cette année !

 _-Marlene !_

Tous se retournent vers moi. Je lève la main nonchalamment.

 _-Bienvenue à Sweet Amoris, Marlene ! Alors… Iris ?_

Il continue l'appelle, et tout le monde se retourne, sauf Ambre, qui me fixe avec insistance. Hop, bataille de regard. Bien sûre, elle finit par renoncer en lâchant un petit grognement. C'est pas de ça faute, j'ai des années d'expérience. Je croise aussi le regard de Nathaniel, qui rougit instantanément et me fuis du regard. Je souris, et recommence à gribouiller. Au bout d'un moment, l'Apelle se termine.

 _-Et notre cher revenant, Castiel, qui a décidé de revenir en cours. Bienvenu à toi, Castiel._

Et voilà, on a tout. Le groupe des pestes, l'intello, le groupe des filles sympa et branchées, et le p'tit fouteur de merde au fond de la classe. Typique. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _-Pour rien au monde je n'aurais raté ce jour, Mr Faraize._

Cette voix… j'en ai des frissons. Grave, un peu rauque… une vraie voix de Rockstar. Je me retourne. Bordel de merde… lui, il bat tous les records : veste en cuir, bottes cloutées, cheveux rouges qui lui tombent sur les épaules… et ces yeux noirs… qui me regardent. Mince alors… qu'est-ce qu'il a du charme… Et voilà qu'il me reluque de haut en bas. Dommage, ça gâche tout. Non… Non, ça gâche rien. Ca gâche ni sa posture de top model, ni son charisme, ni son regard de prédateur qui se trouve être posé sur moi en ce moment même, ni sa lèvre supérieur si bien tracée… Mais qu'est-ce que- Bon sang, il la lèche ! Je déglutie et je retourne, aussi raide que si on m'avait donné un coup de fouet.

 _-Hé, Marlene ! Ça va ? On dirait que t'as vue un fantôme !_

Je jette un regardent biais à Rosa, qui a l'air un peu inquiète.

 _-C'est tout comme…_

Je n'ai pas osé me retourner de toute l'heure. Mais c'est qui, ce type ? Il a pas froid aux yeux ! Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me retourne pour retirer ma veste du dos de ma chaise, et en profite pour lui jeter un petit coup d'œil. Manque de chance, il a déjà disparu vers la sortie. Mais qu'est-ce que j'espérais ? Je hoche la tête en me levant.

La matinée est passée en un éclair il est déjà midi. Ce Castiel n'est pas revenu en cours. Je sais pas comment traduire la nervosité qui m'envahit est-ce que j'appréhende son retour, ou est-ce que je me demande simplement où il a bien pu aller ? Je chasse la réponse B de mes pensées. C'est ridicule.

Nous nous installons à une table dans la cafétéria avec Rosa, Violette et Iris, quand Rosa me lance un regard interrogateur.

 _-C'était quoi cette réaction que t'as eu en cours tout à l'heure ?_

 _-Rien._

Les filles me regarde toutes, incrédules. Je tente de me rattraper.

 _-Ouais enfin c'est vrai que votre copain Rouge là…_

 _-Castiel,_ me corrige Rosa, avec un sourire un peu trop innocent.

 _-Voilà, lui. Ba il passe pas inaperçu…_

 _-A qui le dis-tu ! Toutes les filles sont dingues de lui !_

 _-P-pas moi…_ dit Violette.

 _-Ah oui c'est vrai toi tu préfères les yeux verrons, pas vrai ?_

Rosa lui fait un clin d'œil, ce qui a pour effet de la faire rougir. J'ai rien compris.

 _-Moi non plus, d'ailleurs,_ ajoute Iris en faisant la grimace.

 _-Et toi, Rosa ? Tu aimes le style punk ?_ Demandais-je en lui adressant un sourire tout aussi innocent.

 _-Ah non ! Moi, l'amour de ma vie, je l'ai déjà rencontré._

 _-Ah ouais ? T'as un copain ?_

 _-Et oui ! Il s'appelle Leigh, il bosse au magasin ou je fais mon shopping !_

Ses yeux brillent lorsqu'elle parle de lui. J'en suis presque jalouse.

 _-Donc il a pas tellement de succès que ça, apparemment,_ dis-je en haussant les épaules.

 _-On est pas les seules filles du coin, tu sais… c'est juste qu'on est un peu plus maligne que les autres,_ me répond Iris.

- _Comment ça ?_

 _-Bah devine ! Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge !_

Mon estomac se retourne. Tous les même, je vous dis.

 _-Ca m'étonne pas…_

 _-Et puis, c'est pas tellement notre « copain » comme tu dis. Il traîne tout le temps tous seul, personne ne le vois jamais en dehors des cours. Sauf peut-être le futur mec de Violette._

 _-I-Iris !_

Violette rougit de nouveau, et Iris ricane. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être curieuse.

 _-Et c'est qui, ce fameux futur mec ?_

 _-Lysandre, le meilleur pote de notre cher Castiel, et mon beau-frère par la même occasion,_ me dis Rosa en souriant _. Ils font tous les deux de ma musique, ça doit être pour ça qu'ils sont aussi proches. Parce que franchement, je vois vraiment pas ce qu'ils foutent ensemble… D'ailleurs, c'est marrant que tu ne l'aies pas remarqué, lui non plus il passe pas inaperçu !_

 _-J'ai pas vraiment pris le temps de regarder chaque personnes de la classe. Et puis il a l'air discret, votre gars. S'il avait parlé j'aurai certainement su qui c'était._

 _-ca pour être discret, il est discret… pas vrai, Violette ?_

 _-Arrêtez !_

Nous nous mettons à rire. Violette est vraiment adorable. Un peu fleur bleue, mais elle a du talent. Je suis sure que nous nous entendrons très bien avec les filles.

Après le repas, nous sommes retournées en cours. Castiel n'est toujours pas de retour… Mais pourquoi j'arrête pas de penser à lui ? Je le chasse de mes pensées pour tourner mon attention sur mes camarades de classe. Donc… Les filles, Rosa, Violette et Iris… Les trois autres, Ambre, Charlotte et Lynn… Nathaniel, hypnotisé par le prof de français… tiens, ça doit être lui Lysandre ! Ah, effectivement, je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer les yeux verrons et les cheveux gris, sans parler du style victorien… faut dire que ça lui va super bien. C'est bizarre qu'il soit assis tout seul comme ça… il à pas d'autres potes appart… non ! Faut pas que je pense à lui… je prends une grande respiration pour remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées, et je continue mon observation : Lysandre n'est pas le seul à être assis tout seul, il y a aussi un petit binoclard au premier rang. Mais ce que je remarque surtout, c'est les jumeaux assis côtes à côtes au fond là la classe. L'un est brun, l'autre à les cheveux bleus électrique. Ils sont tous les deux sous l'emprise de la technologie : le premier a les yeux rivés sur son portable et semble faire des virages en restant immobile, l'autre hoche la tête en rythme avec une musique inaudible, ses écouteurs dépassant discrètement de sa chemise. Pas mal, cette classe. Typique, mais pas mal. Je me retourne et continue à gribouiller sur mon cahier.

 **Point de vue de Castiel :**

Je cligne des yeux, aveuglé par le peu de lumière qui commence à apparaître à l'horizon. Je fais une première tentative pour m'assoir, sans succès. Putain, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau-piqueur dans la tête. Je grogne. Deuxième tentative… mission accomplie. Putain, ça tourne. Je me passe les mains dans les cheveux, quand soudain je me rends compte que y'a moins de place dans mon lit que d'habitude. Je me retourne. Et merde, encore une. Et une beurette, en plus. Putain, je crois que je vais gerber… Plus Jamais. Plus Jamais je me mets de race. Je me lève et me dirige droit vers la douche.

L'eau froide me fait l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Encore un accident… j'aurais dû me rappeler que j'avais cours le lendemain avant d'accepter d'aller à cette soirée de merde. Mais bon, on s'en rend vraiment compte que le matin même, pas vrai ? Je souffle. Ça devient chiant, ce train de vie. Les cours m'intéressent pas, les soirées sont toutes les mêmes, les filles aussi, et pour couronner le tout j'ai trop la gueule de bois pour pouvoir prendre des photos du lever du soleil. Si ça continue, jamais je ne ferais la photo du siècle, comme j'ai toujours rêvé de la faire. Mes parents doivent avoir honte de moi, là où ils sont. Quelle vie de merde… Et ! Mais au faite, y'a la p'tite nouvelle qui arrive aujourd'hui ! J'espère qu'elle aura un peu plus de cervelle que les autres, sinon je vais sérieusement envisager de quitter ce monde.

En sortant de la douche, une serviette faiblement nouée autour de ma taille, je suis tombé sur ma dernière conquête.

 _-T'as déjà fini ?_ me demande-t-elle d'un ton supposé être séduisant en jetant un coup d'œil à mon torse. _Et moi qui pensais te rejoindre…_

 _-Ah, ça c'est pas de chance,_ dis-je nonchalamment

Je vais pour la contourner, mais elle me plaque à la porte de la salle de bain et m'embrasse. Non mais faut arrêter là… je la repousse gentiment.

 _-Ecoutes, heu… M… Mel…Ma…_

 _-Alice,_ me corrige-t-elle en tirant la gueule.

 _-Alice ! Alice, je crois que tu devrais rentrer chez toi._

Elle fait un pas en arrière, me jetant un regard noir.

 _-Et ce que tu m'as dit hier ? Ça compte plus ?_

 _-Ce que… Ce que je t'ai dit hier… ?_

 _-Ouais, au moment où on a-_

 _-Oui, oui, d'accord, pas besoin de me rappeler les détails. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?_

 _-Tu as gueulé « Je t'aime » !_ me dit-elle, outragée.

 _-J'étais bourré !_

 _-Tu l'as dit quand même !_

Bon, je veux bien ne pas être « brusque », mais là c'est forcing puissance 2000.

 _-Ecoutes, c'est pas que t'es casse-burnes, mais j'ai archi mal à la tête. C'était super sympa, on a pris du bon temps tout ça mais on était tous les deux bourrés, okay ? Donc t'es gentille mais maintenant faut que j'aille en cours._

 _-T'es vraiment qu'un connard !_

Elle commence à se rhabiller, furieuse. En même temps avec les fringues que tu portes j'ai envie de lui dire… elle aurait pas pu trouver plus court comme robe ? Des petits hoquets se font entendre. Je m'appuis contre le mur et la regarde, un peu nerveux. C'est pas la première fille que je fais pleurer, mais bon, à force c'est jamais agréable. Elle se retourne et me fait face, les yeux enflés, le fond de teint et le mascara qui fondent sur sa peau et le visage plein de morve. Plus jamais je me mets de race. Jamais.

 _-Bon bah… salut,_ lui dis-je en guise d'excuses.

Elle éclate en sanglots et fonce vers la porte de l'appart', avant de la claquer derrière elle. Ba putain… je suis pas prêt de recommencer, moi. Je souffle désespérément en me dirigeant vers ma vielle commode, et j'enfile à vieux jean, un t-shirt ACDC, ma veste en cuir et mes Rangers. Hop, petit clin d'œil au miroir à l'entrée avant de sortir, et c'est parti.

Sur le chemin du bahut, je m'arrête à la boulangerie.

 _-Salut, Demetra._

 _-Bonjour, Castiel,_ me répond la boulangère en calant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille gauche, ses joues rougissant.

Ça, c'est l'effet Castiel. Je lui adresse un sourire charmeur. Un sourire à la Castiel, quoi. J'ai pas vraiment faim, ce matin… surtout après le spectacle que m'a offert la gentille Alice. Je me contente de m'acheter ma petite canette de Coca pour me réveiller, et un panini pour ce midi.

 _-Et voilà,_ me dit la boulangère en se penchant par-dessus le comptoir pour me tendre mon paquet ; assez bas pour m'offrir une magnifique vue sur son décolleté.

 _-Merci, ma belle. Bon courage !_ Lui répondais-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil, avant de sortir de la boulangerie.

Je continue mon chemin, avec un furieux besoin de nicotine qui enflamme mes veines. En voyant que la grande blonde et ses partisans font le guet devant l'entrée de bahut, je m'éclipse vers mon repère, sur le toit du bahut. Putain, quand est-ce qu'elle va me lâcher, celle-là ? Ah, j'vous jure… la célébrité c'est chouette mais on choisit pas ses fans, hein ! Je tire une grimace en contournant le bahut pour arrive à l'escalier interdit. J'escalade la barrière et en moins de deux je suis sur le toit. Je balance mon sac dans un coin et allume une cigarette en m'appuyant sur le rebord, me penchant un peu pour voir ce qui se passe à l'entrée du bâtiment. Ah, c'est tout ce qu'il me manquait… j'ouvre ma canette en prend une gorgée.

Avant d'avoir pu avaler, je repère une jolie petite brunette qui se dirige vers l'entrée d'un pas assuré. Wow, ç'est pas le même délire que c'qu'on voit d'habitude ! J'avale, le liquide brûlant ma gorge. Putain, enfin une fille qui sait se saper ! C'est surement elle, la nouvelle. Je la suis du regard, quand j'entends ces bouffons du terrain de basket lui lancer de remarques.

 _-Hé, les mecs, téma !_

 _-Waouh ! Elle charmante la p'tite nouvelle !_

Tu vas voir toi quand on va se croiser… je mords mon poing pour ne pas l'engueuler d'ici. Je me ferais repérer ; pas envie qu'on me pique ma place.

 _-Arrêtez, si ça s'trouve c'est la p'tite sœurette du punk de service ! Vous avez vu comment elle est sapée ? Ils sont de la même famille c'est sûre !_

Hein ?

 _-Et alors ? Moi j'me la ferai bien la frangine du punk de service !_

Punk de- Oh Putain. Sans réfléchir, je lui lance ma canette à la gueule.

 _-HEY ! Quel est l'enfoiré qui a fait ça ?_

Je ricane me retire vers l'escalier. Il est temps de partir à la chasse. Ma frangine ? C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant le bahut. Les chochottes sont parties. Et merde, v'là le délégué de pacotille… et en prime, sa sœur qui est toujours là. Ils se disputent. Elle croise mon regarde et attrape son gloss, ce qui fait se retourner le délégué.

 _-Ah, te voilà, toi !_

 _-Tu m'cherches, boucle d'or ?_

 _-Arrêtes de faire le malin, et va en cours._

 _-J'reçois aucun ordre de ta part, mec,_ dis-je en m'approchant vers lui de façon menaçante. _Ni de personne, d'ailleurs._

 _-je te déconseille de jouer avec moi. T'es pas loin du conseil de discipline, Castiel. Si tu continues, ça sera le renvoi. Non pas que ça me dérange._

 _-Salut, Castiel,_ me dit soudain Ambre en sautant entre moi et son frère, battant des cils.

 _-Sois gentil, le délégué, et sert un peu à quelque chose et dis à ta sœur de me faire de l'air._

Je n'ai pas attendu qu'il me réponde pour contourner Ambre et bousculer son frère, qui me barrait l'entrée du bahut.

 _-C'est ça !_ grogne-t-il.

Sans prendre la peine de m'énerver, je m'enfonce dans le bâtiment. Elle a surement dû monter en cours… on verra bien. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps pour la première fois de l'année, et fonce au troisième étage. J'emprunte le couloir de gauche, en direction de la 314. La voilà… Tiens, on dirait qu'elle s'est faite des copines…Dis-donc, elle a pas perdu de temps ! Je passe une main dans mais cheveux en la dépassant pour rejoindre Lysandre, sans la quitter des yeux. Elle a même pas cramé que je suis là… je ralentis un peu, histoire qu'elle me remarque. Mais rien n'y fait ; elle a l'air captivé par les bidouillages de la petite Violette. Pas compliqué de se rappeler de son prénom à elle, au moins. J'abandonne et vais rejoindre Lysandre, toujours sans la quitter des yeux.

 _-Bah alors, Cast' ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ce matin ?_

 _-Quoi ?_ Demandais-je, perplexe.

 _-T'as l'ai hypnotisé. Ça va ?_

 _-Ha ! C'est rien, j'ai la gueule de bois,_ dis-je brièvement en lançant un regard à la nouvelle. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a toujours pas vu ? C'est pas normal, ça m'es encore jamais arrivé ce truc !_

 _-Quand tu n'écoutes pas ton meilleur ami qui te rappelle que c'est la veille des cours avant d'aller en soirée, il ne faut pas s'attendre à grand-chose,_ me dit Lysandre en riant. _Toutefois je doute que ça soit seulement l'alcool qui te mette dans cet état-là._

Je fronce les sourcils et le regarde. Il détourne son regard de la nouvelle pour me regarder moi, et hausse les sourcils. Putain, il est vraiment fort.

 _-Tu connais son nom ?_

Il se met à rire. Décidément, je suis comique aujourd'hui…

 _-Dis donc, il faut vraiment qu'elle te fasse de l'effet pour que tu t'intéresses à son nom !_

Je lui lance en regard noir.

 _-Je m'en fous complètement. Elle m'intrigue, c'est tout._

Je me retourne pour la regarder de nouveau. Ses cheveux noirs de jais tombent comme des rideaux de soie autour de son visage, contrastant avec sa peau pâle. J'arrive pas à voir ses yeux, mais par contre ses lèvres… Lysandre claque ses doigts devant mes yeux, et je ferme automatiquement la bouche.

 _-Quoi ?_ Dis-je, méfiant.

 _-Oh, rien, rien du tout..._

 _-Mouais…_

Il rit et se dirige vers la salle de classe. Quel idiot… Je m'en fou, moi, de cette fille ! Bon, elle est mignonne, mais je la connais pas ! Mais… depuis quand j'ai besoin de connaître une fille pour la pecho…? Gaah ! Ce p'tit con de Lysandre ! Il me connaît trop bien, et ça n'a rien de positif… Je me retourne, et c'est seulement à ce moment-là que je me rends compte que tout le monde est en train de rentrer en cours; la nouvelle a disparue. Je fonce vers l'intérieur, et je la vois, riant avec la belle-sœur de Lysandre… Rosalia, je crois. Je me dirige vers ma place habituelle, en prenant soins de passer juste à côté d'elle, la frôlant presque. Hum, son parfum… Elle m'a même pas vu ! C'est pas possible… elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Je balance mon sac sur la table à fond de la salle et me laisse tomber sur la chaise, frustré. Faraize commence l'appel, et pour la première fois de toute ma scolarité, j'écoute attentivement. Eventuellement, il finit par l'appeler.

 _-Marlène !_

Tous les yeux se rivent sur elle ; les miens y compris. Ça m'embête un peu que les autres mecs la regardent comme ça ; on dirait qu'ils vont la bouffer. …Bon, je dois probablement avoir la même tête qu'eux, mais pas touche ! Elle est à moi, je l'aurai en premier. Elle finit par lever la main, d'un air royalement blazé. Je souris. J'te comprends, chérie. L'école, c'est jamais drôle.

 _-Et notre cher revenant, Castiel, qui a décidé de revenir en cours. Bienvenu à toi, Castiel._

 _-Pour rien au monde je n'aurai raté ce jour, Mr Faraize._

Pour une fois, c'était pas ironique. Jamais je n'aurai manqué l'arrivée de ma future conquête. Je lui jette un regard. Oh Putain ! Elle s'est retournée ! Automatiquement, je prends l'air cool. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux. Mais c'est qu'elle me matte ! Je lui rends la pareil. C'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne… elle a du style, en plus. Je m'en lèche les lèvres, ce qui la fait se retourner sec. Je souris, satisfait. Tu ne pourras pas toujours me fuir du regard, chérie. Et je te rendrais folle chaque fois que tu poseras les yeux sur moi.

Je balaye la classe du regard distraitement, quand je me rends compte que ce petit con de délégué est en train d'admirer ma proie. Celui-là, il va perdre ses dents avant la fin de l'année. Je serre les poings, et tente de me calmer en regardant ailleurs. Lysandre s'est mis devant avec les jumeaux ; il a surement dû penser que j'allais me mettre à côté d'elle. Pff, elle peut toujours rêver ! Elle viendra me voir de son plein gré, comme toutes les autres. Je souris fièrement en repensant au nombre de filles que je fais tomber comme des mouches tous les jours. C'est certainement pas elle qui va me résister. Quoi que… on dirait bien qu'elle va me donner du fil à retordre. Mais je l'aurai ; ce n'est qu'une question de temps et d'ingéniosité.

La sonnerie va bientôt sonner. Je n'ai pas arrêté de l'admirer de toute l'heure. Mes yeux ont glissé sur sa longue crinière brune bon nombre de fois, sans que je m'en lasse. Elle a jeté quelques coups d'œil par la fenêtre distraitement, me permettant de voir son profil. Ses joues ne sont encore légèrement rondes, mais elle a tout de même la carrure d'une femme… et ses lèvres sont pulpeuses, comme des framboises mûres… et elles seront à moi. Je fronce les sourcils à cette pensée. C'est bizarre que cette conquête me tienne autant à cœur. D'habitude, ça va et ça vient tout seul, je me prends jamais la tête comme ça… maintenant c'est comme si elle habitait mes pensées. Bah ! C'est sans doute juste parce qu'elle est difficile. Oui, c'est ça, je suis en train de me lancer un défi. Je lui jette un dernier regard. N'empêche qu'elle a un truc… J'aimerai bien lui faire un portrait, je suis sûre qu'en négatif ça rendrait super bien. Mais qu'est-ce que je vais chercher, moi ? Je me redresse d'un coup et balance mon sac sur mon épaule au moment où la sonnerie sonne, et en moins de deux je suis dehors. Il me faut une clope.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je suis de retour sur le toit à m'enfumer le crâne. J'ai même pas pu toucher à mon panini. Comment je peux manger avec toutes les conneries qui me passent par la tête ? Putain, tout ça à cause de cette fille ! C'est pas normal, elle m'a regardé une fois et moi je pense tout le temps à elle… avant ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple, je lui aurais déjà roulé une galoche ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant envie de jouer avec elle comme ça ? Raah ! Ce fait même pas un jour qu'elle est là, j'en deviens déjà fou ! Je jette ma clope et glisse le long du rebord du toit, prenant ma tête dans mes mains. Tu me rends fou, Marlène.

Je ne suis pas retourné en cours après cette heure-là, préférant rentrer rattraper ma nuit, et noyer mes pensées par la même occasion. Le lendemain, tout était clair dans ma tête. Cette fille va juste me les briser, autant que je l'oublie tout de suite. Il faut que je l'ignore. Me sentant beaucoup mieux, j'ai fait la grasse matinée, jusqu'à l'heure de cours juste avant le déjeuner. J'ai fait mon rituel habituel –douche, habillage, clin d'œil, sexy attitude- et je suis passé à la boulangerie, j'ai fait mon effet sur la boulangère en achetant mon panini et mon Coca, et j'ai fumé ma clope sur le chemin du bahut.

Comme d'habitude, j'arrive en retard. J'entre en salle d'histoire sans toquer, et Faraize m'arrête, départagé entre la colère et la nervosité. Oui, ça fait partie de l'effet Castiel.

 _-Jeune homme ! En plus d'avoir séché vos heures de ce matin, vous n'êtes pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure !_

 _-C'est-à-dire que vous n'allez pas me croire…_

 _-J-je refuse d'entendre vos explications ! Vous aurez une heure de colle Samedi matin._

Je continue de sourire. Fallait bien que ça me tombe dessus.

 _-Tenez, puisque vous êtes en retard, vous ne choisirez pas votre place. Aller donc vous asseoir… là, au fond ! Je suis sure que vous vous entendrez très bien avec mademoiselle._

Je ricane et me tourne pour aller m'assoir, quand soudain je me bloque. Putain, faut que je m'asseye à côté d' _elle_. Mon sourire disparait. Je lance un regard noirs au prof et me dirige vers ma place et jette mon sac sur la table en m'asseyant, sans adresser le moindre regard à la Vénus qui est à côté de moi. Je souffle et me penche par-dessus ma table, enfouissant ma tête dans mes bras. Je peux sentir son parfum d'ici… c'est du Amor Amor. Mes entrailles se crispent malgré moi, et cette sensation délicieuse me torture. Je m'étais juré de l'ignorer, de la chasser de tout mon être. Mais elle est là, à quelque centimètre de moi ; sa chaleur en est presque palpable. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans la paume de mes mains. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

 **Point de vue de Marlène**

C'est l'heure du cours d'histoire. Rosa, Iris et Violette parle de façon enthousiaste de la nouvelle collection qui arrive dans le magasin de Leigh, le copain de Rosa. Mais je ne leur prête aucune attention ; je suis trop occupée à guetter le couloir, au cas où _il_ arriverait. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fou ? Je pari qu'il est en train de se remettre d'une nuit agitée. Cette pensée m'est désagréable.

Le prof d'histoire finit par nous faire entrer dans la salle. Je jette un dernier coup d'œil de part et d'autre du couloir, et rentre en cours avec une déception poignante. S'il ne vient pas ce matin, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il vienne cet aprèm'. Je m'assois toute seule au fond de la classe, trop renfrognée pour pouvoir supporter la présence de qui que ce soit. Je commence à sortir mes affaires, et, alors que tout espoir était perdu, la porte s'ouvre à la volée. Le voilà… c'est pas possible, il a fait un CAP Beau Gosse ou c'est comment ? Je l'admire pendant que Faraize lui passe un savon.

 _-Tenez, puisque vous êtes en retard, vous ne choisirez pas votre place. Aller donc vous asseoir… là, au fond ! Je suis sure que vous vous entendrez très bien avec mademoiselle._

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Je sais pas si je dois être contente ou tout simplement flipper. Il se retourne, et son sourire enjoué disparait. Attend, c'est moi où il lève les yeux au ciel ? Ma déception est d'autant plus poignante que quand il était pas encore là. Il finit par se diriger vers ma table, et se laisse tomber sur la chaise. Non ? Pas bonjour, rien ? Ah c'est comme ça ! Très bien. Je l'ignore, impassible. Je le vois néanmoins plonger sa tête dans ses bras du coin de l'œil. Non mais il a rien trouvé de mieux à faire ? Je inspire et expire lourdement. Putain que ça va être long. Je lui ai rien fait, moi ! C'est quoi son problème à ce mec ? Peut-être que la nuit dernière n'était pas un assez bon coup pour lui. Je serre les dents. Quel connard, c'est dégueulasse. Ouais, à la limite, je préfère quand il m'ignore. C'est mieux que son attitude d'hier.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas capté un mot de ce que raconte Faraize. Au bout d'un certain temps, Castiel s'est redressé. Il s'est appuyé contre le dos de sa chaise, et l'a reculée un peu. Super, maintenant je le vois plus. Je ne peux même pas voir s'il me regarde. Que c'est frustrant… je souffle.

Heureusement, la fin de l'heure arrive, après ce qui m'a semblé une éternité. D'un bon, il s'est levé et il a disparu hors de la salle de classe. On dirait bien que c'est son truc, à lui. Je secoue la tête et me lève à mon tour.

 _-Alors, c'était comment d'être assise à côté d'un sex-bomb ?_ Me taquine Rosa en sortant de la salle.

 _-Fais gaffe, Rosa. T'aimerai pas que t'on copain apprenne que tu trouves un autre mec plus sexy que lui,_ lui répondais-je d'un ton mesquin.

 _-C'est pas vrai ! Leigh est le garçon le plus beau du monde !_

 _-Il y a un petit fossé entre beau et sexy…_ marmonnais-je.

 _-Toujours est-il que Castiel est sexy. Mais au faite, tu manges où du coup ?_ me demande Iris.

Mince c'est vrai… j'ai pas pensé à prendre des sous…

 _-Je me débrouillerai, vous inquiétez pas._

 _-T-tu es sure ?_ me demande la petite Violette.

Je lui souris en m'éloignant en direction de la sortie.

 _-No problem, je vous rejoindrais en cours._

Je n'ai aucune idée de où je vais, mais j'avance. « C'est facile de se repérer », que m'a dit Nathaniel. Tu parles ! En plus j'ai la dalle... Je soupire en faisant le tour du bahut, quand j'aperçois un petit escalier en pierre derrière le bâtiment. On dirait que ça va sur le toit… Je m'approche. Mince, y'a une barrière… je regarde à gauche, puis à droite ; personne. Aller, un peu de gym : je grimpe et saute de l'autre côté avant de speeder en haut. Effectivement, c'est le toit. Wow… la vue est superbe d'ici, n'empêche… on voit les collines au loin, je suis sure qu'on pourrait voir le coucher du soleil d'ici aussi… Inconsciemment, j'ai ouvert mon sac-à-dos pour prendre mon matériel et mes feuilles. C'est pas aussi chouette que la peinture, mais bon… on fera avec. J'ai rien à manger, de toute manière… je m'assois sur le rebord du toit, et commence mon œuvre. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que mon esquisse commence à ressembler à quelque chose, j'entends une voix derrière moi.

 _-Hé, la nouvelle !_

 **Point de vue de Castiel :**

A peine la sonnerie a-t-elle retentit que je me suis éclipsé vers la sortie. Une fois de plus, je n'ai pas cessé de la regarder. Elle avait l'air en colère. J'ai l'impression que c'est un don que j'ai ; foutre en rogne les femmes, et les faire pleurer. Seulement en règle générale, c'est après que je les aie eu que ce don fait surface… alors qu'elle, ça fait 24 heures que je la connais, et je lui ai même pas adressé la parole ; même pas quand j'en avais l'occasion. Oh et puis merde ! J'abandonne. Ouais, parfaitement ! Il faut un début à tout, non ? J'allume ma cinquième clope en observant le panorama sur le toit du bahut, quand j'entends un bruit de pas accéléré provenant des marches. Et merde… je prends mon sac et je me dépêche de me planquer. Avec un peu de chance, le type va se barrer. Mais… c'est pas vrai, c'est _elle_! Elle m'espionne où quoi ? On dirait qu'elle s'est pas rendu compte de ma présence… elle ouvre son sac, et sort une panoplie de crayons. Une artiste ! Tiens, c'est marrant, j'aurais jamais cramé. En même temps, personne ne soupçonne que je fais de la photographie… en dehors de Lysandre. Elle s'assoie sur le rebord du toit, et commence à dessiner. Je l'observe un moment.

Bon, qu'elle fasse sa rebelle, c'est une chose. Mais ça veut pas dire que je peux pas aller lui parler ! C'est vrai, on s'en fou de qui fait le premier pas… de toute façon, elle m'a remarqué, ça c'est sûr. En plus, je pourrais peut-être l'impressionner avec mes photos… Bon sang, Castiel, ressaisit-toi ! T'es un winner, t'y va au talent ! Résigné, je me lève et me dirige vers elle, confiant.

 _-Hé, la nouvelle !_

Je la vois se crisper, mais mon sourire ne quitte pas mes lèvres.

 _-Tout le monde m'appelle Marlène. J't'en voudrais pas si t'en fais de même, tu sais._

 _-S'cuse, **Marlène.** J'ai du mal avec les prénoms._

 _-Même avec ceux des filles avec qui tu couches ?_

Je ricane en m'adossant contre le rebord, lui faisant face. Putain, elle a les yeux bleus... Merde, Castiel, arrêtes-ça ! Je me ressaisis, et use d'un ton enjôleur.

 _-Je vois que les rumeurs vont vite en ce qui me concerne._

 _-Ta simple attitude d'hier m'a donné une première impression sur toi._

Elle doit surement parler du moment où j'ai léché ma lèvre supérieure en cours. C'est quand même pas de ma faute si elle s'est retournée…

 _-Désolé, je pensais pas que t'étais de petite nature._

Elle me lance un regard noir. Je lui réponds par un clin d'œil, ce qui me vaut une expression de dégout de sa part. Super, je fais mon effet.

 _-T'es au régime ?_

Elle me regarde, perplexe. C'est vrai, c'est l'heure du déjeuner normalement… elle finit par comprendre.

 _-Moi non, mon porte monnaies ouais._

 _-C'est bête._

 _-Comme toi._

C'est marrant, j'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'elle se fout de ma gueule. Je la regarde droit dans les yeux, impassible. Au bout d'un moment, je me mets à fouiller dans mon sac pour en sortir mon panini. Je le coupe en deux et lui tend la plus petite partie.

 _-Non merci, je tiens pas à ce que tu m'empoisonnes._

Elle est sérieuse ? Bah tant pis pour elle. Je hausse les épaules et mord dans le panini en me tournant pour admirer la vue. Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour dire adieu à sa dignité.

 _-Bon, tant pis si je meurs._

Je ricane silencieusement, et lui tend l'autre partie du panini sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ici ?_ me demande-t-elle.

 _-T'es sur mon territoire, si tu veux tout savoir._

 _-Je vois._

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

 _-Tu dessines ?_ Lui demandais-je en jetant un coup d'œil à son œuvre.

 _-Ouais…_

Elle tente de retourner sa feuille, mais je la lui arrache des mains.

 _-Rend ça tout de suite !_

Je l'ignore, éloignant mon bras le plus possible d'elle tout en analysant son travail. Elle est douée… c'est époustouflant. Le pire, c'est qu'elle a fait ça en moins de cinq minutes. Avant que je n'ai pu admirer davantage son travail, elle saute du rebord du toit et me le reprend, folle de rage. Elle son regard est méfiant, comme si elle se préparait à me sortir une punch line au moindre commentaire que je ferai. Et non, chérie, je ne t'embêterai pas cette fois. Et tu ne mérites certainement pas de compliment. Alors je reste silencieux, les mains dans les poches, l'ombre d'un sourire jouant aux coins de mes lèvres.

 _-T'es vraiment con !_

 _-Ça plaît toujours aux filles,_ dis-je en ricanant.

Elle secoue la tête, visiblement en colère, et commence à ranger son matériel. Putain, quel imbécile ! vite, trouve quelque chose pour la faire rester…

 _-Tu te débrouille plutôt bien._

Les mots sont sortis tous seuls, sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Le pire, c'est que je suis sérieux. Je dois avoir l'air con, mais c'est une victoire : elle me jette un petit coup d'œil, clairement surprise par cet accès de gentillesse de ma part.

 _-Merci._

Putain, elle pourrait lâcher un p'tit sourire quand même ! C'est pas tous les jours que je fais des compliments à une fille !

 _-Pour une amatrice. Enfin, tu peux mieux faire._

Ça, c'était la phrase de trop. Son expression se renforce une fois de plus, et elle se relève en balançant son sac par-dessus mon épaule, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier en me bousculant au passage.

 _-Toujours le mot pour tout gâcher._

Et merde… je passe une main dans mes cheveux, et son nom échappe mes lèvres.

 _-Marlène…_

Ma voix est trop douce pour qu'elle puisse résister. Je s'arrête et se retourne doucement, toujours méfiante. Je lui sors le plus beau des regards, et je peux sentir son cœur s'accélérer d'ici. Le silence pèse sur nous, mais je prends tout mon temps en la dévisageant. Finalement, j'esquisse un autre demi-sourire.

 _-On s'voit plus tard, Amour._

Et Bim. Ça c'est pour ce que tu m'as fait enduré hier et ce matin. Son regard devient féroce, et elle se retourne pour dévaler l'escalier sans m'adresser un seul mot. Là c'est sûr, elle me hait. Au moins, j'aurai eu ma petite vengeance ! Je souris et m'adosse au rebord du toit, avec un sentiment de puissance qui m'envahit. Finalement, je pense que je vais jouer un peu avec elle. Elle le mérite bien, après tout. Je repense à ses yeux bleus comme le ciel qui s'étend devant moi. Dieu qu'elle est belle… je m'autorise à rêver quelque instants. Ouais, je me verrais bien étant son mec. Clairement que ouais. Dommage qu'elle soit aussi tenace… Mais je me surprends à penser que j'adore ça.

 **Point de vue de Marlène :**

Enfin, le week-end pointe le bout de son nez. Cette semaine a été interminable ; pour commencer, _il_ m'a ignorée pendant les deux jours qui ont suivis notre petit différent sur le toit, Mardi dernier. Bon, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me fasse la bise ni rien ! Mais j'epèrais au moins que… en faite, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérait. En tout cas, j'aurai aimé qu'il fasse un peu plus attention à moi. Là, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il ne sait pas que j'existe, et c'est, je dois l'avouer, énervant. Je veux dire… je n'ai pas pu le laisser aussi indifférent, quand même ! Oui je sais, c'est arrogant ce que je dis, mais c'est vrai quoi… aucun mec ne m'a jamais résisté comme ça. Du moins aucun mec qui m'interressait. Mais… qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? il ne m'interresse pas du tout ! je chasse cette vilaine pensée de mon esprit en me dirigeant vers la sortie de la caféteria avec les filles, et les jumeaux, Armin et Alexy. J'ai fait connaissance avec eux en maths, ils sont super sympa ! Je soupçonne Alexy d'avoir un penchant pour les basquetteurs plutôt que pour les Jardineuses, mais je ne préfère pas lui parler de ça avant d'être sûre. Ah oui ! C'est Violette qui m'a parlé du club de jardinage, et elle m'a aussi inscrite avec elle au cours de dessin ! c'est là où je me dirige en ce moment même.

 _-Et donc ça fait longtemps que tu dessines_ ? lui demandais-je.

 _-Heu… depuis toujours, je crois…_

 _-T'as jamais testé la peinture ?_

 _-Oh si ! mais je préfère l'aquarelle… pour être honnête, j'ai du mal avec la gouache. E-et toi ?_

 _-Jamais testé l'aquarelle, mais je fais de la peinture, ouais ! je suis même plus à l'aise avec un pinceau qu'avec un crayon._

Elle me regarde avec des yeux admirateur, ce qui me surprend ; elle est tellement douée ! je lui sourit en rentrant dans la salle d'art plastique ; tous les élèves sont debout devant des chevalets sur lesquelles reposent des toiles moyennes, attendant les instructions du professeur, un grand roux aux yeux bleus -très joli- qui lève son regard vers nous à notre entrée et affiche un sourire serein.

 _-Bonjour Violette ! je vois que tu nous ramène une nouvelle… Marlène, c'est ça ?_

Je souris et hoche la tête vigoureusement. Il connaît mon nom !

 _-Bienvenue à toi, je suis Mr Leblanc. Violette, tu peux prendre ta place habituelle, et hum… tiens, il reste de la place à côté de Nathaniel pour toi._

Nathaniel ? Je lance un regard vers la toile qu'a désigné le prof, et mon regard rencontre effectivement celui de Nath'. Il me fixe, bouche bée, reflètant surement mon expression. Qu'est-ce qu'il fou là ? Voyant que Violette a rejoins sa place, je fini par me diriger vers le chevalet près de celui de Nath'.

 _-Ca par exemple ! je savais pas que tu dessinait, monsieur le délégué !_ dis-je en le taquinant.

 _-… Vas-y, marres-toi._

Je lève les sourcils.

 _-Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marrant, au contraire, je trouve ça cool… la preuve, je suis là._

Il ne répond pas, perplèxe. Je lui souris et me retourne vers ma toile, sentant l'inspiration m'envahir petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le prof nous donne ses instructions.

 _-Ne reflechissez pas trop ; laissez vorte pinceau vous guider, faites tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête. Il faut laisser libre cours à son imagination, c'est comme ça que l'inspiration vient. Pour ce qui ne serait pas très sûre d'eux, vous pouvez commencer à la mine. Je vais passer dans les rang pour jetter un coup d'œil à vos travaux ; vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure._

Prise dans un élan, je prends directement le plus fin des pinceaux, en éffleure les poils dans un peu de noir, et je me lance. Au début, seuls des courbes apparaîssent. Puis, petit à petit, des lignes droites. Je me donne à fond dans mon travail, lorsque Nathaniel m'interpelle soudain.

 _-Au faite… tu comptes aller au bal d'Halloween ?_

 _-Quel bal d'Halloween ? je suis pas au courant moi !_

 _-Ah bon ? je pensais que Rosa t'en aurait parlé, c'est elle qui s'occupe des costumes…_

 _-Non, elle ne m'a rien dit du tout,_ dis-je sèchement.

C'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'en a pas parlé ? j'ai l'air de quoi, moi ?

 _-Elle devait sûrement avoir d'autre choses en tête… En faite, c'est un bal annuel, ils aménagent le gymnase pour ça, et le square devant le bahut aussi… tu verras, c'est très joli la nuit, on dirait un jardin !_

 _-Faudrait déjà que j'y aille… les robes et la valse, c'est pas tellement ce qui me branche._

 _-Ah…_ Dit-il en se retournant vers sa toile, qui pour l'instant n'a pas beaucoup évolué.

Je ne me rend pas compte tout de suite qu'il semble déçu. Ca me tombe dessus comme une pierre.

 _-Pourquoi ?_ demandais-je, feignant d'être complètement désinterressée.

 _-Oh, rien._

 _-Bah dit !_

Bon, là, c'est raté.

 _-Rien, je pensais que ça t'aurait fait plaisir, et puis je… enfin… Je me disais que peut-être tu pourrais… je ne veux pas te mettre la pression, hein !_

 _-Nath' !_ Dis-je, insistant.

 _-Bah je… je voulais que tu m'accompagne. En amis, bien sûre ! haha…_

Je lui souris, flattée, et trempe mon pinceau dans du rouge.

 _-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Je ne te promets rien, d'accord ?_

 _-Pas de problème, tiens moi au courant !_ me dit-il, rayonnant.

Tout à coup, l'inspiration semble lui venir, et il saisit son pinceau. Je secoue la tête et me tourne vers ma toile, prenant du recul dessous pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai commencée. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. C'est un visage… Mon Dieu, le voilà, avec ce sourire insolent constamment accroché à ses lèvres, ce regard provoquant et cette crinière de feu, me fixant à travers la toile comme pour me rappeler qu'il est toujours là, quelque part, au fin fond de mes pensées…

 _-Alors, Marlène, comment ça se passe ?_ me demande le prof d'une voix douce, s'approchant de moi dangereusement.

Sans réflechir, ni une, ni deux, je saisis la bouteille de peinture rouge et asperge mon travail comme à la mitraillette. Losque Mr Leblanc arrive près de moi, ma toile ne ressemble plus qu'à un amât de ketchup sur une surface blanche.

 _-Je vois… as-tu une idée de ce que ça pourrait représenter ?_ me demande-t-il, très serieux.

 _-heu…_ Je lance des regards nerveux autour de moi, comme si j'espèrait que qu'elqu'un viendrait à mon secours. Finalement, je repère une affiche représentant des soldats. _Le… la… Les conscéquences de la Guerre Froide au front ?_

Le prof fronce les sourcils en analysant mon travail ; pas une once d'humour ne traverse son expression, contrairement à Nathaniel qui essaye tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire. C'est dingue, on dirait vraiment que ce prof se force à valoriser mon travail… Non pas que ça soit une mauvaise chose, bien sûre.

 _-Si on veut, oui. Enfin, le côté positif, c'est que ce travail est abstrait ; on peut lui trouver donc plusieurs interprêtations. C'est vraiment pas mal, Marlène. Continue comme ça._

Il m'adresse un sourire bienveillant, et se dirige vers une autre élève. Nath' est tout rouge. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _-Vas-y, moques-toi, l'intello !_

Il explose, et je croise les bras, sauvant le peu qu'il reste de ma dignité.

 _-«Les conscéquences de la Guerre Froide au front » ! alors là, tu t'es surpassée, Marlène… Pire que… Castiel !_ dit-il en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

Son simple nom me donne des frissons. Et moi qui pensait l'avoir définitivemet chassé de mes pensées, et voilà qu'il refait surface non seulement de mon inconscient mais en plus de la propre bouche de Nathaniel, non ennemis juré !

 _-Arrêtes, Nath', tes chances pour que je t'acommpagne au bal sont en train de diminuer dangereusement._

Il se redresse et essuis ses larmes, respirant toujours aussi difficilement.

 _-d'accord, d'accord. Mais, juste une petite question… qu'est-ce qui t'as prit ? ça avait l'air chouette ton truc !_

 _-Ahah, t'as dû mal voir…_

 _-Ca m'ettonerai…_ dit-il, souriant.

Non, je t'assure, Nath', ça ne t'aurait pas plu. Je lui rend son sourrie nerveusement. Ouf… heureusement qu'il a rien vu. Finalement, la fin de l'heure arrive, et la salle se vide. Nath' a dû se dépêcher de partir pour s'occuper de la paperasse de délégué, mais il n'a pas manqué de me rappeler de réfléchir à sa proposition. Lorsque je m'apprêtait à sortir avec Violette, Mr Leblanc nous salua chaleureusement.

 _-Au revoir, les filles. Bon travail, Marlène, j'espère te voir à la prochaine séance,_ dit-il de sa voix douce.

 _-Je n'y manquerai pas._

Je lui rends son sourire et me dirige vers la porte, où Violette m'attend. En passant devant la toile de Nathaniel, j'y jette un petit coup d'œil, et ce que j'y vois me surprend ; si bien de je m'arrête un instant pour regarder de plus près. La couleur dominante de sa toile est le bleu, mais je ne saurais dire s'il s'agit d'un océan ou du ciel, si les traces de blancs représentent l'écume ou les nuages. Toujours est-il que son travail est vraiment beau.

 _-M-Marlène ? Il faut y aller, on a cours…_

Je hoche la tête doucement et je fini par la suivre, me retournant tout de même une dernière fois pour voir ce beau paysage sorti tout droit de l'imagination de Nathaniel, ce délégué si réservé, avant de quitter la salle.

En sur le chemin cours d'anglais, je suis beaucoup trop pensive pour remarquer ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, si bien que je n'ai pas remarqué que Rosa et Iris nous ont rejoint ; et c'est Rosa qui me fait sursauter la première.

 _-Marlène ! il faut absolument que tu me donnes ton avis pour les robes que j'ai fabriquées pour le bal !_

 _-Quel bal ? Personne ne m'a parlé de bal à **moi** ! _ dis-je en lui lançant un regard noir.

Rosa fronce les sourcils, déconcertée.

 _-Mais si, rappelles-toi ! On en a parlé le jour de ton arrivée, juste avant le cours d'histoire !_ Me dit Iris.

 _-La nouvelle collection arrive au magasin de Leigh pour le bal d'Halloween ! Tu ne te souviens pas ?_ Ajoute Rosa, voyant mon air toujours aussi sceptique.

Non, je ne m'en souviens pas… Une minute… C'était pas le même jour où je _l'_ ai vu pour la première fois ? Mais oui, j'arrêtai pas de guetter son arrivée… bizarrement, je me sens ridicule en y repensant.

 _-Si. J'étais… à l'ouest._

 _-On se demande ce qui te préoccupait !_ Me taquine Iris en me donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

 _-J'aimerai bien les voir moi tes robes, Rosa…_ dit doucement Violette.

Elle me jette un petit coup d'œil complice, et je lui souris pour la remercier de m'avoir sauvé des insinuations d'Iris. D'ailleurs, je me demande sur quoi elle se base. C'est vrai, il a beau être mignon, sexy… **_Bref_** , tout ce qu'on voudra, je m'en fou moi de ce type !

 _-Justement ! Je pensais vous enmmener au magasin cet après-midi après les cours, comme ça je pourrai te présenter Leigh !_ me dit Rosa, enthousiaste.

 _-Ca pourrai être super sympa, Rosa, mais je sais pas si je vais y aller à ce b-_

 _-Ah non ! il est hors de question que tu manques ça !_ Proteste Rosa.

 _-Rosa, je…_

 _-Allez, Marly ! ça va être marrant !_

 _-Mais je…_

 _-En plus, j'en connais un qui va être malheureux si tu n'y va pas…_

 _-Violette !_ Dis-je de façon accentuée.

Elle a osé ! Iris et Rosa me fixent, l'un ricanant, l'autre agitant ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

 _-Alors ? On a oublié de nous parler de quelque chose, Marly ?_ Dit Iris.

Mes joues s'enflamment, et je détourne le regard.

 _-Allez, déballe ! c'est qui ?_

 _-Violette, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça._ Lui dis-je. Elle souris, cette enfant heureuse. _Nathaniel m'a-_

A peine ais-je fini ma phrase que les deux filles ont commencé à rire. Je les regarde, sans une once d'humour traversant mon expression.

 _-j'en était sûre !_ Dit Rosa en gloussant.

 _-Wow, elle a la quote, notre petite nouvelle !_ Ajoute Iris.

 _-Ca vous surprend ?_ Dis-je en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Ba non !_ Répond Iris. _T'es quand même bien foutu, c'est pas le problème… c'est juste que…_ Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, de nouveau prise par une crise de fou rire, accompagnée de Rosa.

Voyant que je commence à m'impatienter, Violette fini par me répondre.

 _-Marlène, que Castiel craque pour toi c'est une chose, mais Nathaniel… Enfin, tu l'as vu ? il serai plus du genre à tomber amoureux d'une sainte nitouche !_

 _-Attend, attend, attend._ Dis-je, levant mes mains en l'air. _Castiel ne…_ Je m'arrête au milieu de ma phrase, réalisant que c'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom. C'est dingue ce qu'il sonne bien… _Castiel ne craque certainement pas pour moi ! On se connait à peine !_

 _-Tu sais, j'ai parlé avec Lysandre hier,_ dit Rosa. _Aparemment, tu ne l'a pas laissé indifférent lors de ton arrivée à Sweet Amoris… Il parraît même que c'est à cause de toi qu'il sèche autant les cours en ce moment._

 _-Il a peur de tomber amoureux lui aussi,_ Ajoute Iris en pouffant de rire. _Si c'est pas déjà fait…_

 _-Qu- Non ! Vous racontez des conneries ! Castiel-_

 _-Oui ?_

Mon sang se glace dans mes veines au son de sa voix et à la vue des expressions de Rosa, Iris et Violette qui ont toutes viré au rouge. Je me retourne d'un coup pour me retrouver nez à nez avec le visage que j'ai peint inconsciemment il y a même pas une heure. Il me fait son regard de tueur, une petite fossette se formant au coin droit de ses lèvres.

 _-Heu… on va te laisser, Marly…_ Dit Rosa en prenant Violette par le bras et en s'éloignant.

 _-On s'voit en cours !_ Dit Iris en les suivant.

Génial, merci pour le soutient, les filles ! je ne leur répond pas, plongée dans les ténèbres de ses yeux.

 _-Salut, Marly._ Dit-il de sa voix douce, sans prêter attention aux filles qui se sont éloignées.

Je dégluti, prise au dépourvu. Vite, ressaisis-toi, Marlène !

- _On s'parle, maintenant ?_ Dis-je, faisant de mon mieux pour ne pas ciller.

Son sourire de prétencieux s'élargit.

 _-Prend pas l'seum, Amour._

 _-J'ai pas le seum._

 _-Ah ouais ?_ Ses paupières s'alourdissent, et pendant une fraction de seconde j'aurai juré qu'il a jeté un petit coup d'œil à mes lèvres. Sous l'emprise de ma colère, je me bats inconsciemment pour ne pas baisser le regard vers les siennes. _Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Une déclaration d'amour ?_ J'ouvre la bouche pour protester, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, déterminé à m'humilier. _Ouais, une jolie petite serenade sur le toit du bahut, ca t'aurait fait de l'effet, hein ?_

 _-Jamais de la vie !_ Dis-je minablement, ma voix s'élevant à quelques octaves plus hautes que d'habitude.

 _-C'est vrai…_ Il ricane et se penche vers moi. Au moment où je crois qu'il va m'embrasser, il dévie vers mon oreille pour murmurer : _Je te fais de l'effet à moi tout seul._

Mon souffle se coupe instantanément, comme si on m'avait donné un coup de poing dans la gorge. Je saute un pas un arrière, rouge de colère. Du moins c'est ce que j'essaye de me faire croire.

 _-Tu me dégoutes !_

 _-Allez, avoues-le que t'en pince pour moi…_ Dit-il de sa voix, cette voix à la fois douce et grave, en se rapprochant de moi.

 _-Non !_

 _-Castiel, laisses-la tranquille._

Ouf, Lysandre vient à ma rescousse. Castiel s'arrête, mais ses yeux sont toujours plongés dans les miens. Il demeure ainsi quelques instants, avant de se mordre la lèvre sensuellement. Je maintiens son regard, déterminée à ne pas l'abaisser vers ses lèvres. Il laisse échapper un petit rire silencieux, moqueur. Et sans rien ajouter, il fait un pas en arrière et s'éclipse vers l'opposé de la salle où nous avons cours. Je le regarde, à la fois furieuse et frustrée, pour des raisons que j'ignore.

 _-Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir. Il est comme ça._

Lysandre éclate ma bulle. J'avais oublié qu'il était là… je le regarde, et il me souris.

 _-Il est bizarre, ton copain. Tu peux pas lui dire de me lâcher un peu ?_

Il rit.

 _-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'influence sur lui,_ Dit-il alors que nous continuons en direction de la salle de classe ensemble. _Et puis il a l'air vraiment déterminé en ce qui te concerne._

 _-Tu parles ! Il cour après toutes les filles, c'est pas moi qui vais faire la différence !_

 _-Tu marques un point. Mais saches une chose, c'est que Castiel n'a jamais eu besoin de s'efforcer d'attirer l'attention d'une fille avant toi. Et ça, il arrive pas à gérer._

 _-Et c'est ce qui est sensé faire la différence entre moi et toutes les autres filles sur lesquelles il est passé ?_

Il hausse les épaules.

 _-Ce qui est sûre, c'est qu'il veut que tu le remarque. Et ça, c'est tout nouveau pour lui. Prend ça comme une victoire personnelle ?_

Il me sourit et entre dans la salle de classe, me laissant abasourdie. En quoi est-ce que c'est une victoire qu'un mec se comporte comme un chien affamé envers moi ? Je tire une grimace avant de rentrer à mon tour. C'est dégoutant.

En rentrant en cours, les filles m'ont incendiées de questions. Je n'ai pas pu toutes les éviter. Castiel n'est pas revenu en cours. Je me demande ce qu'il fout… Je secoue la tête. Il faut que j'arrête de penser à lui. Le cours d'anglais se déroule bien ; je suis même une des seuls à participer. A la fin du cours, alors que je me lève pour ranger mes affaires, on vient me rejoindre.

 _-Waouh, tu te débrouille super bien ! T'es bilingue ?_

Je lève la tête, et trouve Armin appuyé à ma table, son frère s'accoudant sur son épaule. Les deux me jaugent comme si j'était une mutante.

 _-Heu… non, j'adore juste l'anglais._

 _-Moi aussi, et pourtant je rame !_ Dit Alexy à son tour.

 _-Tu devrais regarder des films en VO, ç'est ce qui m'a aidé,_ Dis-je en hissant mon sac sur mon épaule.

 _-Ouais ! t'as des films à me conseiller ?_

 _-Attends j'ai mieux ! Tu pourrais pas nous donner des cours particuliers ?_ Me demande Armin en me faisant un clin d'œil. Voyant mon expression désespérée, il se met à rire. _J'te taquine, ma belle !_

 _-Encore heureux !_

Sans que je n'ai remarqué, Alexy a gréffé son numéro sur un bout de papier. Il me le tend, souriant.

 _-Envois-moi de la SF !_

 _-Ca marche,_ Dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Je me dirige vers l'exterieur. Super, les filles sont parti dans moi… de la même façon qu'elles m'ont laisser avec Castiel. Je me renfrogne en repensant à la façon dont il essayait de me tourmenter. Comme s'il pouvait m'atteindre…

 _-Marlène! … Hé, ça va ?_

Je sursaute et lève la tête pour trouver Armin marchant à mes côtés.

- _Oui pourquoi ?_ Dis-je, perplèxe.

 _-Ben je sais, pas, on aurait dit que tu tirais la tronche… c'est pas à cause de ce que je t'ai dit j'espère ?_ Demande-t-il, gêné.

 _-Non ! non, pas du tout… enfin c'est…_ Je ne peux pas lui dire… Remarque, c'est pas comme si ils étaient potes… peut-être qu'il gardera le secret… Non ! il ne faut pas prendre de risques. _C'est juste que… depuis que je suis arrivée, j'ai l'impression d'être un morceau de viande… Sérieux, vous avez quoi les mecs dans ce bahut ? on dirait des bêtes assoiffées !_

 _-Oooh, s'cuses-nous, meuf fraîche ! on a tellement de mal à résister à ton charme !_ Dit-il en ricanant.

 _-Arrêtes-ça, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !_ Dis-je en le poussant gentiment, le sourire aux lèvres. _C'est embarrassant, d'accord ?_

 _-T'inquiète pas, va ! J'te comprends. Et puis, c'est vrai que t'es mignonne…_

 _-Comment ça « c'est vrai » ?_

 _-Bah oui, on est tous d'accord là-dessus ! Mais écoutes, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis déjà amoureux d'une fille. Ca n'empêche pas que t'as l'ai chouette, et ça serait cool qu'on devienne pote._

Je souris jusqu'aux oreilles. Il me tend un bout de papier.

 _-Moi aussi j'aimerai bien connaître tes goûts musicaux. Et puis, si un jour Iris te demande mon numéro, n'hésite pas à lui donner,_ dit-il d'une petite voix.

 _-Pourquoi tu vas pas tout simplement lui demander le siens si elle t'intéresse?_ Demandais-je en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Oh c'est pas aussi simple, tu sais !_ dit-il en rougissant. _Bon, il faut que je rattrape Alexy. A plus !_

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et se met à courir au loin. Je rit. Armin et Iris ? je n'y aurait pas pensé… Il faut que j'en touche un mot à Iris. Je me dirige vers la sortie en secouant la tête. On dirait bien que presque tout le monde a un double dans cette classe… sauf bien sûre Alexy, mais j'imagine qu'il ne veut pas encore révèler sa préfèrence pour les garçons… si toute fois j'ai vu juste. Peut-être même qu'il ne le sait pas lui-même. Et Nathaniel… je me demande s'il a une copine. Ça m'étonnerait. Il est beaucoup trop coincé. Remarque, il ça lui va bien ce style de garçon bien propre sur lui… ça vaut mieux que… un regard sombre et des mèches rebelles traversent mon esprit. Aussitôt, un sentiment de colère melé de quelque chose que je ne reconnaît pas m'envahit. Il n'y a rien à faire, quoi que je fasse, tout m'amène à penser à lui. Ou peut-être qu'il est constamment dans mes pensées, et que parfois je ne peux m'empêcher de le laisser resurgir… cette pensée m'est insupportable. Tout a coup, je me rend compte que tout est silencieux. Je lève la tête, et je me rend compte que je ne reconnait pas les lieux. Tout est sombre, comme si personne ne venait jamais par là. Je n'ai jamais vu cette partie du lycée… comment j'ai fait pour me perdre ? je m'arrête devant une porte. Je me demande ce qu'il y a par ici... je me retourne ; personne. Bon, juste un petit coup d'œil. Je pousse la porte. Elle est bloquée… je cogne avec mon épaule. Rien. Je me jette dessus, et je fais une entrée spectaculaire dans un endroit sombre et frai. A quatre pattes. Typique. Je grogne et me relève en essuyant mes mains poussiéreuses, quand soudain un rire retentit juste en face de moi. Non… je lève la tête. Putain !

Il est là, plié en deux en face de moi. Son rire rententit dans ce qui ressemble à une cage d'escalier. Je serre les poings, furieuse.

 _-Ca te fait rire ?_

Il reprend son souffle et s'appuit contre le mur en essuyant le coin de son œil droit, avant de me lancer un regard malicieux, savourant mon moment de solitude apocalyptique.

 _-Assez. Ca t'apprendra à me suivre._

 _-Te **suivre**? _ Criais-je, enragée. Mais pour qui il se prend ?

 _-T'es en train de me dire que t'es arrivée dans ce lieu improbable complètement par hasard ?_ demande-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

 _-Exactement ! tout comme j'ai découvert le toit du bahut ! qui me dit que tu ne m'a pas suivit là-haut non plus ?_

Il se frotte le menton un moment, feignant une concentration des plus fausses, avant de se redresser pour s'approcher de moi.

 _-Touché,_ dit-il en reprenant sa voix séducrice.

Je recule à mesure qu'il avance, jusqu'à ce que la surface glacée du mur se presse contre mon dos. Il s'arrète à un demi centimètre de moi, sans même me toucher.

 _-Alors, la nouvelle ? tu te plaît ici ?_ demande-t-il, mais ses yeux demandent autre chose. Je déglutis difficilement. Je meurs d'envie de lui en coller une, mais comme toujours, il me paralyse. Alors je m'efforce de prendre une voix autoritaire, sans succès.

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?_ dis-je d'une petite voix misérable.

Son sourire s'élargit vers la droite, et ses yeux sont fermement fixés sur mes lèvres. Il se penche vers moi, assez pour que je puisse sentir son souffle contre mon visage. Il lève ses deux mains et les plaque de chaque côtés de ma tête, toujours sans me toucher. J'halète, et l'anticipation s'empare de moi. J'ai déjà oublié ce qu'il est, qui il est, ce qu'il m'a dit, ce que j'ai entendu sur lui. Je ne vois plus que lui, que son visage parfait... tourmenté ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'être surprise par cette expression perdue car il me parle de nouveau.

 _-Toi._

Avant que je ne puisse le réaliser, ses lèvres se sont emparées des miennes. Son corps me presse tout entière contre le mur, sa chaleur contrastant avec le mur de glace qui me brûle le dos. Ses mains sont désormais emmélées dans mes cheveux ; je suis prisonière de son étreinte. Je m'abandonne à cette sensation de désir assouvit, un désir dont j'ignorait l'existence… c'est vrai, qu'il me plaît. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres lorsque il mordille ma lèvre inférieure, et la seconde d'après je sans la langue contre la mienne. C'est un mélange de cigarette et de sucre que je goûte… du sucre ? Peut-être du Coca… un mélange divin.

Ce baiser n'est pas romantique. Il est sauvage. Castiel me dévore, et je sens qu'il n'y prend pas que du plaisir physique. Il veut atteindre la plus petite parcelle de moi ; ma sensibilité. Il veut que jamais je n'oublie cet instant. Pas pour que j'en garde un bon souvenir, non… pour que je ne puisse plus le contredire quand il me dira que je ne peux pas lui résister. Il veut me retirer mon estime, détruire ma fierté. Et je le laisse faire, mais j'ignore pourquoi. Peut-être parce que je en train de romancer la situation. Peut-être parce que quelque part en moi, j'espère que la façon qu'il a de m'écraser, de me mordre la lèvre ou d'enfoncer ses mains dans ma peau est sa façon à lui de me dire qu'il est désespéré. Peut-être que Lysandre a raison, qu'il ne sait pas comment gérer cet affront que je lui fais en ne voulant pas laisser paraître qu'il me plaît. Peut être que je suis vraiment différente des autres, pour lui. Peut être aussi qu'il ne peut rien m'offrir d'autre que cette part bestiale de lui, mais que ses sentiments ne sont pas pour autant inexistants. Et puis, est-ce qu'il me plaîrait autrement ? je ne saurais pas le dire.

Après ce qui me semble être une éternité, nos lèvres se séparent. Nous sommes tous les deux essouflés, mais nos regards sont bloqués l'un dans l'autre. Au moment ou je commence à me demander s'il ne va pas me sortir une phrase des plus romantiques un phrase qui irais avec son regard brillant, il ricane.

 _-Si t'arrive à me dire que je ne te fait pas de l'effet en me regardant droit dans les yeux, tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi,_ dit-il.

Ces mots me font l'effet d'un coup de poing dans le ventre. J'avais raison. Je suis la reine des connes. Mes poings se serrent de nouveaux, et je lui lance un regard meurtrier, ce qui n'a absolument aucun effet sur lui. Au contraire, ça l'excite. Soudains, son visage me semble hideux, et son contact avec moi me fait l'effet d'une brûlure indienne. Je le pousse violemment, ce qui le fait reculer d'un ou deux pas adroits. Il rit. Je lui donne un coup de poings, mais c'est ma main qui prend. Il se frotte la mâchoire négligemment, ricanant toujours.

 _-Vas-y recommences, j'adore ça._

Une soudaine envie de vomir s'empare de moi. Incapable de le regarder plus longtemps, je m'enfuis vers la porte, que j'ouvre si violemment qu'elle se fracasse contre le mur. Je ne vois plus rien ; mes yeux sont brouillés par mes larmes. Malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à pleurer. J'ai trop la rage pour ça. Mon sang bouillonne dans mes veines. Je me sens sale, humiliée. Comment est-ce que j'ai pu croire une seule seconde qu'il s'interressait vraiment à moi ? Pourtant au fond de moi je le savais… mais je refusais d'y croire… je ne suis qu'une idiote.

Brisée, je me dirige vers la sortie, cette fois en faisant bien attention de ne pas me tromper de chemin cette fois. Heureusement, je suis sortie avant la fin des cours, donc personne n'a pu me voir dans cet état. En moins d'un quart d'heure j'étais chez moi, effondré sur mon lit.

Les larmes coulent sans que je ne puisse les retenir. Je serre mon oreiller de toutes mes force, comme si ça pouvait atténuer ma haine… mais rien n'y fait. Je suis en colère, je suis triste et frustrée. Les larmes coulent de plus en plus fort à mesure que je me repasse ce qu'il vient de m'arriver dans ma tête. Putain… mais ça va s'arrêter oui ? Je suis ridicule… ça fait même pas deux semaines que je suis entrée dans ce bahut, et je pleure déjà pour un garçon. Mais c'est de ma faute. J'aurais dû lui résister… mais la vérité c'est que j'en avais pas envie… j'étais bien, moi… et puis il a tout gâcher. Mais cette fois c'est fini. Plus jamais je ne me ferais avoir. Je le jure, il ne m'aura plus jamais comme ça. Résignée, je décide de ne plus penser à lui, et d'appeler Alexis à la place.

 _-Allô ?_

 _-Ouais, heu… c'est Marlène, tu te souviens de moi ?_

 _-un peu que je me souviens de toi ! alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de beau ?_

 _-Bah justement je tourne en rond, et puis j'ai trouvé ton numéro dans ma poche alors voilà… tu disait que tu voulais des titres de films à regarder ?_

 _-Avec plaisir, balances-moi ça !_

 _-Alors, SF tu m'as dit ?_ _Mh… After Earth, avec Will Smith._ _Tu pourrais kiffer._

 _-C'est un truc de Zombie ?_

 _-non non ! C'est plus dans le genre post-apocalyptique, tu vois ?_

 _-Ouais parfait !_

 _-après il y a Divergente, avec Theo James…_

 _-Waouh, il est magnifique cet acteur, je matte ça tout de suite !_

 _-Haha, tu aimes les acteurs ?_

Je souris, pendant qu'un gros blanc s'installe un moment. Ah, on dirait bien que j'ai touché un point sensible…

 _-Bah heu… non, non, pas forcément, heu…_

 _-D'accord. Bon, il faut que je te laisse, mon daron m'appelle… A demain !_

 _-Hahah, ok, à demain ma belle !_

 _-Et au faite… tu sais, j'ai rien contre les acteurs non plus. Enfin, ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne me dérange pas. Ca nous ferait un point commun, pas vrai ? Aller, salut !_

J'ai raccroché avant d'entendre sa réponse, le laissant méditer sur mes paroles. C'est pas grave, il vaut mieux que je le laisse mijoter pour l'instant. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien de parler à des amis… je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je m'étire et je vais voir Padre, qui nous a acheté des hamburgers. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. C'est dans ces moments que je me rend compte d'à quel point j'ai besoins de lui.

 **Point de vue de Castiel**

Il fait nuit. Je suis toujours sur le toit du bahut à m'enfummer. J'ai jamais eu de remord pour avoir embrassé une fille. C'est dans mes veines ; je suis comme ça. Elle m'attire, je la tire, point. Pas de sentiments ; juste du plaisir. Mon plaisir. C'est comme ça, et ça changera jamais. Cette fille, c'est une fille comme les autres, au final. Toutes les mêmes ; des romantiques qui donnent tout ce qu'elles ont sans me laisser le temps de courir après elles. C'est tellement ennuyeux… et dommage. Elle me plaisait bien, cette petite tigresse. Et puis elle embrasse plutôt bien… je ricane en repensant à notre petit échange dans la cage d'escalier. C'est sûre, elle en pince pour moi. Si je voulais, je pourrais lui faire croire que c'est réciproque, et je l'aurais pour moi tout seul pendant une semaine ou deux. C'est quand même mieux que d'aller cherche une désespérée… mais bon, elle est dans ma classe… ça me ferait mal de la voir tous les jours. Quoi que, je pourrais facilement m'y habituer à son regard… la couleur de l'océan traverse mon esprit soudainement. C'est vrai qu'elle rendrait bien en photo. Un après-midi sur le toit, avec le ciel orangé en arrière plan… Mais- qu'est ce que je vais chercher, moi ? Je secoue la tête et jette le mégot avant d'aller dévaler les escalier. C'est pas parce qu'elle a un beau visage que ça rend les choses différentes. Demain sera un autre jour –j'aurai tout oublié.

Je balance mon réveil à travers ma chambre. Putain… il est déjà 7heures ? Je viens d'aller me coucher ! J'ai même pas vu passer le week-end… en même temps, j'ai passé tout mon dimanche à me remettre de ma cuite de samedi soir. J'ai même pas ramené de fille avec moi. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était oublier le monde entier. Ça m'a pas vraiment réussit. Je grogne et me lève difficilement, avant d'aller à la douche. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou… Je sais pas pourquoi, sens que je vais assurer aujourd'hui. Comme d'hab', quoi. Je souris. Je me demande si je vais aller à la soirée de samedi prochain. J'aimerai bien faire des photos… ils commencent à décorer le quartier pour Halloween, la nuit ca doit être trippant. Mais au faite… y'a le bal qui arrive ! Ha, un vrai rassemblement de bouffons… tiens d'ailleurs, je me demande si Marlène va y aller… ça lui ressemble pas. Elle est plutôt du genre boîte de nuit, j'en suis sûre. Ce genre de truc c'est beaucoup de classe pour elle. Putain, me voilà encore en train de penser à elle. Je sors de la douche renfrogné, j'enfile le premier truc qui me tombe sous la main et je sors. Il me faut de l'air frai, ça va me remettre les idées en place.

Comme d'habitude, je passe à la boulangerie.

 _-Bonjour, Castiel,_ me dit Demetra en battant des cils.

 _-Hein ? ha, bonjour, heu… comme d'hab,_ répondais-je, perdu dans mes pensées.

Elle pose la canette et le panini sur le comptoir, en se penchant bien au dessus comme d'habitude. Je jette un coup d'œil automatique sans vraiment regarder, et je lui donne un billet. Elle me rend la monnaie sans la déposer directement dans ma main, comme elle le fait d'habitude, et préfère la balancer sur le comptoir. Je n'y prête pas attention.

 _-A demain,_ dis-je vaguement en partant.

 _-Au revoir, **monsieur**. _

Et voilà, mon don refait surface. Sauf que cette fois, je n'ai aucune idée de comment j'ai fait pour la mettre en rogne celle-là. D'ailleurs, j'en ai rien à foutre. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que je cherche déjà des yeux une cascade brune. En arrivant devant le bahut, je constate que je suis en avance. Ca non plus, c'est pas normal. Je rentre directement, quand soudain Ambre me bloque le passage.

 _-Salut, Castiel. Tu comptes emmener qui au bal d'Halloween ?_

 _-Pas toi,_ dis-je en la contournant. Pas envie de me prendre la tête maintenant.

 _-Tu es sûre ? on pourrais peut-être, je sais pas moi… passer chez toi après la fête ?_

Je me retourne, et son regard s'illumine de malice. Elle bombe sa poitrine déjà à moitié visible, et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Je m'approche vers elle et prend son menton entre mes doigt, et tire sur sa lèvre inférieure afin qu'elle cesse de la morde. Elle tressaille et cligne des yeux.

 _-Alors ? tu es partant ?_

Je ricane.

 _-Paye moi et je serai partant,_ Dis-je avant de me retourner et de continuer ma route.

Elle a fait une de ces têtes… j'aurai ri si j'avais pas été aussi préoccupé. Je me dirige vers la salle d'histoire, devant laquelle je trouve Lysandre en train de lire. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes… il lève la tête vers moi et souris.

- _Alors, bien dormi ?_

 _-Comme un bébé,_ dis-je distraitement.

Ses copines sont là, mais elle n'est toujours pas en vue… tiens, le délégué de pacotille n'est toujours pas là non plus… ça, c'est vraiment pas normal.

 _-Allô Castiel ? ici la Terre !_

 _-Quoi ?_

 _-Détend toi, on dirait que tu vas manger tout le monde._

 _-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles._

 _-A d'autre, Castiel._ Il marque une pause pendant laquelle j'ai l'impression d'être en plein examen. _Tu penses toujours à elle ?_

 _-Non !_

 _-N'empêche que tu sais de qui je parle._

 _-Oui mais…_ trop tard. Je suis grillé. _C'est pas que je pense à elle, c'est juste que… je lui volerai bien un autre baiser._

La carte du connard séducteur, ça marche toujours.

 _-Castiel, si tu lui fait du mal, tu auras affaire à moi._

 _-En quoi je lui fait du mal ? je te ferait remarquer qu'elle était très conscentante quand je l'ai embrassé,_ dis-je en ricanant. _Et puis d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?_

 _-Ca me fout que c'est une fille bien._

 _-Et alors ? Quand je me fait une fille en générale qu'elle soit une fille bien ou pas ça t'interesse pas plus que ça !_

 _-Ca ne veut pas dire que ça m'enchante. De toute façon, tu es prévenu. Marlène est désormais une amie. Tout comme je ne laisserai personne te faire de mal, je ne laisserai personne lui faire de mal._

Je lance un rire moqueur, mais il reste impassible. Merde, c'est bien la première fois qu'il me menace du regard comme ça…

 _-D'accord, très cher. Je ne toucherai pas à ta petite copine,_ dis-je.

Un petit picotement fait éruption en moi à mesure que je prononce mes derniers mots. Sa petite copine… la blague ! Ils n'iraient certainement pas ensemble.

Finalement, Faraize nous fait entrer en cours. Elle n'est toujours pas apparue. L'intello non plus d'ailleurs… bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Je grogne et vais m'asseoir au fond de la salle comme à mon habitude, guettant la porte d'entrée.

 **Point de vue de Marlène :**

Putain, c'est la première fois que j'arrive en retard ! Rah, si seulement j'avais mis mon réveil en rappel… je cours dans les couloirs vides, quand soudain je me cogne de plein fouet contre quelqu'un.

 _-Aïe !_

 _-Pardon !_

 _-Marlène ?_

Je me retourne. Nathaniel ? qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

 _-Salut ! heu… t'as pas l'impression d'être en retard là ?_

 _-J'avais quelques papiers à ranger... tu vas bien ?_

Ca alors, il rougit… c'est pas le moment !

 _-oui mais… On devrait peut-être y aller, tu crois pas ?_

 _-Hein… ? à oui ! non mais t'inquiète, j'ai un mot. Je dirais que tu était avec moi, il n'y aura pas de sanction._

 _-Nathaniel ! je suis outrée !_ dis-je en imitant la voix de la directrice de façon exagérée.

Il rit et se passe la main dans les cheveux, en me lançant un petit regard en biait. Woah… Nathaniel le mauvais garçon…

 _-Tu rougis, Marlène._

Je déglutis et détourne le regard alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de classe. Il ne fait aucun autre commentaire, mais je peux le voir sourire du coin de l'œil.

 _-Alors… tu as réfléchit à ma proposition ?_

Merde.

 _-Heu… je… j'en sais rien, je… j'ai rien à me mettre._

 _-Je suis sûre que Rosalia peut te trouver une jolie robe. Mais si tu ne veux pas m'accompagner, je comprendrai._

 _-C'est pas ça… c'est que…_ C'est que je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. _Donnes moi du temps, Nath'._

 _-Tout le temps que tu voudras,_ dit-il en souriant.

Le voilà de nouveau le sage gentleman. Tout le temps que je voudrais… si seulement Castiel était comme ça. Lui au moins, il n'aissayera jamais de me voler un baiser. Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Non ! je me le suis promis. Je chasse ma tristesse alors que nous arrivons devant la salle d'histoire. Nathaniel toque et ouvre la porte, avant de reculer pour me laisse passer. Je souris et entre dans la salle suivit de près par le délégué, sous les yeux ébahit de tout le monde.

 _-Où étiez-vous, jeunes gens ?_

Nathaniel lui tend le papier sans un mot.

 _-bien, bien. Et vous, mademoiselle ?_

 _-Elle est avec moi._

Une toux bien exagérée a rententit du fond de la classe. Je tette un coup d'œil. Si les yeux de Castiel avaient été des carabines, Nathaniel serait déjà mort une centaine de fois. Je peux voir d'ici que sa mâchoire est crispée. Je lève les sourcils et détourne le regard, l'air de rien. Petit con.

 _-Très bien. Nathaniel, il y a une place pour vous devant. Vous Marlène, au fond, à côté de Castiel._

Super. J'échange un regard avec Nathaniel, et je comprends qu'il compatit. Je lui souris avant d'aller m'assoir à côté de Castiel, balançant mon sac sur la table violemment. Il reste immobile, à fixer droit devant lui. Le cours commence, et bien sûre il faut qu'on travaille à deux. Je remarque avec amusement que Violette a dû se mettre avec Lysandre, comme Rosa et Iris se sont mit ensemble. Ils sont tous les deux rouges comme des pivoines ; c'est trop mignon.

 _-Alors comme ça, toi et l'intello vous vous payer des petites escapades entre les cours ?_

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

 _-on s'est croisé par hasard._

 _-Mais j'en suis sûre. Costar cravate, c'est pas ton genre de mec._

Je lève les sourcils en me tournant pour lui faire face. Il a toujours ce demi-sourire insupportable.

 _-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

 _-J'en sais que les soumis, c'est pas ton genre. Tu préfères les bad-boys qui prennent les commandes sur toi,_ dit-il en ricanant, et je devine qu'il fait allusion au baiser.

 _-T'es dégueulasse._

 _-Tu ne m'aimerais pas autrement._

Je le fixe, impassible, même si au fond de moi je n'arrive pas à le nier.

 _-Tu as entendu parler du bal d'Halloween ?_

 _-Avec toutes les affiches collées aux murs j'aurai eu du mal à le rater, tu crois pas ?_

 _-Tu comptes y aller, alors ?_

 _-Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ?_

Il hausse les épaules et se tourne face au tableau, m'offrant une vue sur son profil. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la ligne de sa mâchoire est incroyablement bien tracée.

 _-Tu sais, je me débrouille pas mal sur une piste de dance._

Quoi ?

 _-Serait-ce une invitation ?_

 _-Non, c'est un fait._

Ah, d'accord. Je lève les yeux au ciel et me tourne face au tableau aussi.

 _-Nan sérieux, tu comptais pas y aller avec boucle d'or, si?_

Je m'apprête à protester, quand soudain une idée me traverse l'esprit. Pourquoi pas ? Ca lui foutrait bien les boulles. Je ricane.

 _-Justement, si._

Je vois sa mâchoire tomber un peu du coin de mon œil, et mon cœur s'emballe.

 _-T'es pas sérieuse…_

Je lui lance un regard en biais, le sourire aux lèvres.

 _-Jaloux ?_

 _-Qu- **Moi**? Jaloux de **lui**? Bahaha ! La grosse blague !_

Il lâche un rire qui sonne terriblement faux, ce qui me fait sourire davantage.

 _-Bah voilà, alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ? C'est pas comme si t'avais envie d'y aller avec moi._

Un silence s'installe. J'inspire brusquement et me tourne vers lui ; Il déglutit.

 _-Castiel…_

Il se redresse soudainement. C'est la première fois que je prononce son prénom…

 _-C-Castiel, je…_

 _-Ca va, j'ai compris. C'est de ma faute. J'ai pas été assez… rapide._

 _-Tu crois qu'avec ce que tu m'as fait j'aurai accepté ?_

Le muscle de sa machoire se crispe de nouveau. Il est en colère. Mais en moins de deux, son visage se transforme ; il est de nouveau en train de ricaner.

 _-Dommage… ça aurait été l'occasion de se… **rapprocher**._

La sonnerie retentit. Il me fait un clin d'œil, et se lève d'un bon avant de disparaître hors de la classe. C'est officiel : il me dégoûte. Mais pour qui il se prend, ce gosse ?

 _-Votre travail ?_

Je lève la tête vers Faraize. Le batard… il s'est tiré alors qu'on a rien fait. Je marmonne une petite phrase comme quoi on n'avait pas fini, et le prof finit par nous laisser un délais. Je commence à ranger mes affaires violemment, des idées sombres envahissant mon esprit.

 _-Ca va, Marlène ?_

Je lève la tête. Nathaniel me jauge, l'air inquiet.

 _-Ouais, c'est rien._

 _-tu es sûre ?_

 _-Oui oui. Au faite, c'est bon pour le bal._

 _-C-c'est vrai ?_

 _-Ouais, ça pourrait être cool._

 _-Waouh c'est super… heu, attend._

Il fouille dans ses poches et me tend une carte, sur laquelle il y a son nom, son numéro de téléphone et son adresse mail.

 _-Tu as des cartes de visites personalisées, toi ?_ Demandais-je en souriant.

 _-C'est un truc de délégué. Envois moi un message, d'accord ? Je te tiendrais au courant pour l'heure à laquelle je viendrais te chercher._

 _-Ca marche._

Il me sourit et s'éloigne, et bien sûr ma bande de copine me fonce dessus.

- _Alors ça veut dire que tu vas venir ?_ me demande Violette, toute contente.

 _-un peu qu'elle va venir, et pas toute seule on dirait !_ Dit Rosa en me donnant un petit coup de coude amical.

 _-T'en a de la chance, moi j'en ai toujours pas…_

 _-Attendez… ça veut dire que vous avez un cavalier vous aussi ?_ Demandais-je à Violette et Rosa.

- _Bah moi j'ai mon chéri ! et-_

 _-Lysandre vient de me proposer de l'accompagner,_ dit Violette d'un ton rêveur.

 _-Mais c'est génial !_

 _-Tu parles, je vais être toute seule…_ Me dit Iris en soupirant.

 _-Tu sais, j'en connais hein qui aimerait bien que tu l'accompagne._

 _-Ah bon ? Qui ?_

Je ricane et lui tend le bout de papier que Armin m'avait donné avec son numéro dessus. Elle en a plus besoin que moi.

 _-A-Armin t'as donné son numéro ?_

 _-Et il a dit qu'il aimerait bien que je te le donne._

Bon, il a pas exactement dit ça… mais il n'empêche qu'il est amoureux d'elle. Iris prend le bout de papier entre ses doigts en souriant fièrement, et nous sortons de la classe. Tiens, c'est bien la première fois que je l'imagine dans un contexte romantique. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être fleur bleue, pourtant… Je me demande si elle a des sentiments pour Armin…

Le reste de la matinée s'est bien passé. A midi, je n'ai pas mangé sur le toit, sachant pertinemment que Castiel y serait ; j'ai préféré manger à la caféteria avec les filles. Cependant, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ? « ** _toi_** » m'a-t-il dit… mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut, c'est mon corps… cette pensée me dégoute, et je me rend compte à quel point je suis reconnaissante d'avoir Nathaniel. Lui au moins, il m'aime bien pour qui je suis. Et pourtant… C'est autour Castiel que mes pensées se rassemblent. Vais-je finir par l'oublier un jour ? En ai-je seulement envie ? Le pincement que j'ai au cœur me dit que non.


End file.
